Rebel Princess
by PokePrincess93
Summary: The Kingdom of Liberty decided to host a ball for both nobles and commoners alike. Keith wasn't too thrilled over the idea until he meets a commoner he finds a bit different from the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I recently got addicted to Be My Princess PARTY on my tablet and wanted to write some fanfictions of the game as well. I haven't gotten too far in the game so if the characters' personalities are a little wonky, I apologize in advance. I found my old design of a character from my discontinued Ouran High School fanfic and thought she would bring some fun to this series. Please enjoy ^3^**

Chapter One:

Keith sighs as he looks around the ballroom. The prince did not find this ball to be exciting in the slightest, although he agreed to the ball because of his parents. The King and Queen of Liberty Kingdom thought the best way to understand the common people of their kingdom was to hold a ball that hosted both nobles and commoners alike. Keith rolls his eyes as he notices that all the commoners wore store bought suits and gowns that looks more suitable for a prom rather than a ball.

" What. A. Joke." Keith murmurs to himself as he hears the music change from the usual classical music to music performed by some of the commoners that came. The prince takes a sip of his white wine as he walks around the ballroom. He did get bored at parties like this quite often, but the commoners that were here made it even more intolerable.

The prince's emerald eyes scanned the room once more until they land on someone that caught his attention. A young woman dressed in a beautiful red dress with black lace dancing very passionately with an older gentleman on the floor. Her dark hair was done up in a simple yet elagant up-do. Her steely-grey eyes were solely focused on her partner, showing the confidence she possesses in herself.

What drew the prince's attention, however; was the bold dragon tattoo that decorated the woman's fair-skinned shoulder. A commoner. As soon as the music ended, the woman curtsied to her out of breathe partner. " Thank you for the dance, kind sir." She kindly tells the gentleman, whom Keith recognizes as a noble.

" Y-You dance very well, madam." The older man tells the woman while trying to regain his breathing. " I-I'm the third man you left breathless with your dances. You are quite the woman." The noble took the woman's hand kisses her knuckles. " If I was ten years younger and not married, I would've asked to court you."

" I'm very honored, sir. But I believe you and your wife are quite a lovely pair." The woman says as an older woman walks up to the pair. The man takes the older woman, who appeared to be his wife; in his arm and walks away with a smile on his face.

Prince Keith took this opportunity to walk over to the commoner woman. " Those were quite the fancy steps for a woman like you." He says bluntly as the woman's gaze met his. The woman curtsies to Keith, in which the prince bows in responce. " May I have this next dance?" Keith asks in a somewhat forceful manner, holding a gloved hand out to the woman.

The woman took Keith's hand and smiles at the prince. " It would be quite an honor, your highness." She says. " Although it might take a bit to keep up." The prince smirked internally. A confident woman, just like he thought.

" You seem to have quite the energy." Keith says. " I have to say, I'm quite surprised that you went through three dance partners and still have the energy to dance some more." The prince leads the woman to the middle of the dance floor and puts an arm around her. " I'm interested in what gives you this energy."

" My jobs require me to have lots of stamina, your highness." The woman explains, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. The pair begin to dance, neither of them taking their eyes off each other. " I wouldn't wish to bore you with such trivial matters though."

 _Jobs? So she has more than one?_ Keith thought to himself as he continued to dance with the woman. " I see..." He bluntly responds before taking a quick glance at the woman's tattooed shoulder. " I'm also quite interested in your tattoo. Is there some sort of story or special meaning behind it?"

" Yes to both, your highness." The woman replies. " I got it when I turned eighteen years old. I wanted to show how much I've changed from the girl I was when I was younger. So I thought a cool tattoo would work just fine. As for a meaning behind it. I just like dragons. I think they are quite strong and magnificent creatures, even if they are just a myth." The woman's eyes turned away from Keith for a brief moment.. " It seems rather silly, doesn't it?"

" I only find it stupid that you would mark your body for such a strange reason." Keith harshly stated to his dance partner. After realizing what he said, the prince turned his gaze elsewhere. " But...I find your tattoo kind of...unique. It kind of...suits you in some strange, bizarre way." Keith bites his lip has he tried to fix his previously harsh statement from before. " Since you know who I am, I would like to know what your name is."

The woman looks at Keith and smiles calmly to the prince. " I apologize, your highness. It was rather rude to not introduce myself beforehand. " She says. " My name is Reya. Reya Williams, your highness." Keith smirks, now liking that he had a name to match her face. " Do you have any more questions to ask me?"

" Just one." Keith reported to Reya's question. " How is it that your feet aren't killing you in your shoes?" Reya just simply laughs as the prince raises an eyebrow out of curiousity.

" I'm sorry for laughing, your highness. That was a bit rude of me." Reya says, staring into Keith's eyes. " I'll have you know that I am very particular when it comes to what I wear on my feet. Just look down for yourself if you're interested." The prince once again raises a questioning brow before looking down as his partner told him to do. His eyes slightly widen, then came back to connect with Reya's eyes. Keith couldn't help but smirk at the woman.

" Miss Williams, are you wearing boots under your gown?" He asks to confirm his suspicions. Peaking out of the skirt of the woman's red gown were the tips of some sort of black leather footwear.

Reya gives a confident smile as the two began to dance a bit closer than they were earlier. " Yep." She says softly, making a popping sound at the 'p'. " Combat boots if you wanna be more precise, your highness. I usually wear them all the time. Since I have to wear an uncomfortable dress, I think I should be allowed to wear comfortable shoes. Besides, this dress is long enough to hide my feet anyway." Keith kind of chuckles at the commoner's confession.

Keith stops dancing as soon as the music ended. " You are somewhat interesting for a commoner." He says bluntly while bowing softly. Reya curtsied and scoffs at the prince's comment.

" I must say. You aren't as boring as I thought you'd be, your highness. " Reya comments back in a somewhat teasing manner. " Usually noble people wouldn't be interested in my tattoo or taste in footwear." Reya was about to leave when Keith grabs her wrist. The woman jumps in shock and looks back at the prince. " Your highness?"

" Let me just say this..." Keith says as he takes his hand off her. " You shouldn't bother to come to a ball if you can't even stand to wear a simple gown." He looks away, trying to avoid the sharp gaze Reya is giving. " But... You did make this ball a bit more bearable for me. I'd like it if you kept by my side for the rest of the night." Before Reya could say anything, somebody interrupted them.

" Awwww! Keithster found himself a lady. How cute!~" Keith turned red in embarrassment and glares at the person that made the remark. Reya follows the prince's line of sight to see a man with dark olive hair wearing extremely fancy formal wear. The man gives the two a bright, toothy smile.

Keith crosses his arms as he stares at the other man. " I told you to quit calling me that! What are you doing here anyway, Roberto?" Reya bit her lip to hold back a laugh. She couldn't believe she got to witness the prince embarrassed over something as silly as a nickname.

Roberto pouts softly before noticing Reya's tattoo. " Oh dear. You marked your beautiful skin! Why would you do something like that?" The older prince asks. Reya raises an eyebrow at the other prince's behavior. She was about to answer Roberto when a butler comes running up to the group of three.

The butler took in a couple of breathes before speaking. " M-Master Roberto, you s-shouldn't...run off like that..." The butler says our of concern for his prince. " I-I am terribly sorry, Prince Keith..." The older man bows to the prince of Liberty Kingdom.

"...It's not your fault, Alberto." Keith tells the butler with a sigh. " Why don't you take Roberto over to meet the others awhile?" Alberto nods his head was about to escort Roberto away until they notice that the prince ran off yet again. Alberto swears under his breath before running off to look for Roberto yet again, leaving the pair alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

" I kind of feel bad for Alberto." Reya says as Keith rubs his temple in slight annoyance. The prince knew if Roberto was here, then the other princes were surely around as well. Reya looks back at Keith and tilts her head slightly. " Are you okay, your highness? If you have a headache I have some medicine in my clutch I can grab-"

Keith shook his head. " I'm fine. A bit annoyed but fine." He tells the woman. Keith's face fell he hears the music change classical music to some commoners playing their own music.

Reya notices the look on the prince's face and laughs softly. " Not used to this kind of music, your highness?" She asks the noble man. Keith doesn't answer but looks away in attempt to hold his tongue. He didn't want to insult her more than he has been. " How about I show you how we 'commoners' dance?" Keith looks back at Reya for a moment before silently nodding his head in approval. Reya takes the prince by the arm and leads Keith to the center of the dance floor. " Believe it or not your highness, but this is a slow song. So how you dance to this is that you have to put your hands on my hips."

Keith blinks and puts both of his hands on her hips. " Seems simple enough." He says with a smug smile on his face. Reya just rolls her eyes and then places her arms around his neck. The bold action took the prince by surprise. " What the-"

" This is part of the dance, your highness." Reya states with a smirk. " Unless you are uncomfortable-" Keith scowls and pulled the dark haired woman closer to his chest. Reya blinks and looks up at her dance partner. " Your highness?"

" Don't get cheeky with me, Miss Williams. " Keith says as he stares down at his dance partner. " So are you going to show me the next step or not?" Reya smiled at the prince. The woman began to take some small steps in a semi-circular manner, having Keith following her steps in a slow but steady pace. " I'm doing it correctly, right?"

Reya nods her head. " Yeah, you got it your highness." She says with a grin on her face. " Usually these kinds of songs are more commonly played at proms or weddings because it gives dates excuses to get close to each other." Keith was about to add in his two cents on her comment but someone else intervened.

" I never thought I'd see the day Prince Keith of Liberty Kingdom would get dance lessons from a commoner." The pair turn their heads to see a brunette gentleman looking at them with a smug look on his face. Keith lets go of Reya, embarrassed that someone he knew caught him. Reya lets go of the prince in responce. Keith scowls at the other gentleman while crossing his arms, his cheeks still a light pink.

" What do you want, Glenn?" Keith asks. The young prince rolls his eyes before sipping his glass of wine. Seeing as a chance to get back at Glenn, Keith took the glass right from Glenn's lips. " You aren't allowed to be drinking either. You're underage, kid."

Glenn sends a cold glare towards Keith. " Eighteen is the legal age in Oriens! So I am an adult!" The prince snaps at his friend. Reya holds back a surprised look seeing as this teenage foreign prince was a lot taller than some adults she's met. Keith snickers as he puts the glass on one of the server's platters that was walking away.

" Liberty isn't Oriens." He stages as Glenn gives the host prince a bitter glare. Keith just scoffs at the younger prince's attempt of looking tough. " Quit acting like a little kid, Glenn. You're suppose to be a crowned prince for crying out loud. I swear..."

" Well at least I am not desperate enough to be socializing to a commoner." Glenn retorted then blinks when he realizes that the woman wasn't standing next to Keith. " Speaking of which, where did the woman go?" Keith raises a questioning brow before turning to see no sign of Reya.

Keith scowls. " Dammit..." he hisses softly and calls over the closest server to him. " Excuse me, have you seen a woman go by? She was wearing a red dress, dragon tattoo on her arm..." He asked the worker, ignoring the fact that Glenn is still close by. The server thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. " Have you seen where she went?"

The server bows his head apologetically. " I-I am terribly sorry your highness..." he says meekly. " S-She said something about having to g-get ready for work early in the morning. She did tell me to give you her a-apologies before she left..." Keith groans before dismissing the slightly frightened staffer. Glenn wanted nothing to do with Keith anymore and left to find the other crowned princes.

Keith sighs as he walks along the ballroom until he found someone that could actually be of some assistance to him. " Luke!" The prince calls out towards the chestnut haired butler-in-training. The slightly older man looks at Keith in confusion. " Luke, I have a special request for you to fill."

Luke bows politely to his master. " Anything for you, your highness. I aim to please." The prince gives the butler trainee a smirk, knowing he could get Luke to do just about anything. " What is it that you aquire me to do, your highness?"

" I require you to get me information on a woman by the name of 'Reya Williams'." Keith says with a straight face. " Most preferably her current residence and work place information. That should be simple enough for you to do."

" Of course, your highness." Luke responded quickly to Keith's demand. " I'll get on it once the ball has ended. I would hate to upset everyone by leaving in the middle of the celebration."

Keith frowns his eyebrows at Luke. A small beat of sweat appears on the servant's brow as he felt slightly intimidated by the prince's glare. " ...Very well then." Keith finally tells Luke. " But I expect some kind of results by tomorrow. " Luke lets out a soft sigh of relief before smiling at the prince.

" Yes your highness." Luke says as he walks off to help serve the guests. Keith groans softly before grabbing another glass of wine from a nearby server. Keith sips the glass' content before heading towards the other princes to socialize.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

True to his word, Luke got the information that Prince Keith had requested. The butler woke the prince up for breakfast before telling Keith all that he wanted to know on Reya Williams. " So..." Keith says as he sits in the dining hall with Luke standing behind him. Keith grabs his coffee mug before continuing. " What have you got for me Luke."

" The lady you have asked me to look into is quite different, really." Luke responds to his lord. " She lives in a small one bedroom one bathroom apartment. Miss Williams' apartment isn't that far from the palace either." Keith nods his head and grunts in approval.

" Sounds like a commoner's dwelling alright..." The prince says as he took a sip of his morning coffee. " And what about her places of employment?" Luke stood quiet for a minute before continuing his findings to the prince. Keith looks at the butler trainee with a stern expression. " Is there something the matter Luke?"

The butler shook his head. " It is nothing, your highness." The man says calmly. " From what I found out, Miss Williams currently has two places of employment. She works at a garage in town as a mechanic. Her other job entitles her working at a boarding house in the outskirts of town..." Keith nods again while finishing his coffee. The prince puts the mug on the table and gets up.

" Thank you Luke. You were real helpful." Keith tells the butler trainee. " Now if you don't mind, I would like you to change into something less formal. I wish to pay Miss Williams a visit." Luke opens his mouth to say something, but Keith continued. " Are you disobeying me Luke?" The butler went wide-eyed at the prince's question.

" O-Of course not, your highness!" Luke quickly retorts to the prince. " I wish to as if you wanted me to clear your earlier engagement with the other princes." Keith sighs, forgetting that Roberto pretty much volunteered him to attend his place for tea.

" Yes, cancel my appearance with them." Keith commanded with a strong voice. " Now get changed and bring one of the town cars around. We don't have all day, you know."

Luke didn't know why Keith wanted to see this commoner woman again, but the man knew better than to question anything his lord says. " As you wish, your highness." Luke tells Keith as the butler left the prince to himself.

* * *

Reya wipes the sweat off her brow as she continued to work on the repairs to the underside of a green Ford Explorer. She got to the garage at six in the morning to help Pops open the shop.

Pops isn't related to Reya in any way, but he is very fatherly towards his co-workers. Which resulted in everyone calling everyone calling the older man Pops. He is a large built man with tattoos covering his neck and arms. Despite his shady past as an ex-convict, he is a very kind-hearted man. Pops was the first one to show Reya the ropes when she first started working. This caused the two to become fast friends.

Reya finishes her work on the car and slides out from under the automobile. Pops walks over to the young woman with a rag in his hand. " Ya got some oil on ya face." He says with a grin, handing Reya the rag. She quickly snatches the rag from Pops' grip and begins to wipe her face. " So how was the ball last night? I would've went with ya but I doubt security there would even let an ex-con past the front gates. Plus ya know how much I hate wearin' those monkey suits." Reya chuckles as the older man smiled at his co-worker. " So anythin' exciting happen to ya?"

Reya smiles with pride shinning through her grey eyes. " I danced three men under the table. Two of them nobility." She tells her friend. " I also danced with Prince Keith for a brief moment. Then he started a 'discussion' with another prince. I realized how late it was, so I left."

Pops laughs and took the dirty cloth from the woman's hands. " Dancin' with a prince." He says with a grin. " I never thought I'd hear those words out of ya mouth. So was he as arrogant as the rumors says he is?" Reya scoffs at Pops' question. She did not like the idea of rumors in general. To her, they were just harmful lies.

" You know better than to be listening to rumors, Pops. Only really old, rich widows with no lives listen to rumors." Reya says as she stood up. " He was quite blunt when I spoke to him but he doesn't seem to be a bad man. The prince is as human as you and I. Just richer and less tattooed."

Pops laughs and pats Reya's head. " He'd probably could not handle gettin' a tattoo." He jokes. " But I'm glad ya had a good time." Reya laughs along with the man. She got up to get a drink when one of her other co-workers calls her to the front of the shop.

" Yo Rey, someone's here to see ya!" The other mechanic shouts to the younger woman. Reya blinks and grabs a rag to wipe her hands clean. The woman then walks out to the front of the shop.

" Who is it Bi-" Reya started until she sees who is waiting for her. Keith looks at Reya in her mechanic coveralls and smirks. " Y-Your highness!?" Reya brushes some of her hair back behind her ear, feeling slightly embarrassed about being seen in her work uniform. The woman's co-worker walks to the back of the shop, leaving her with the prince. " What are you doing here your highness?" She asks Prince Keith.

Keith puts his hands in his blazer pockets before answering. " You left the ball rather early last night." He explains to Reya . " I didn't want our first meeting to just be a one-time deal. So I had Luke look up your place of employment and came to see you. You better feel grateful, I don't usually do this kind of thing."

Reya couldn't help but chuckle under her breathe at Keith's additude. " I feel honored, your highness." She tells the prince while pretending to curtsy to Keith. " This isn't a very glorious job but at least it pays the bills."

" Like I give a shit." Keith says casually. " I wish to spend the day with you and I will not take no for an answer." Luke, who was standing behind Keith the whole time; spoke up to the prince's demand.

" My lord, Miss Williams is still doing her rounds here. We cannot just wish her away while she still has work to do..." Luke explains, earning an irritated glare from Keith. Reya didn't want to leave Pops and the others to do her work for her. Plus she still had to visit the boarding house and then check up on her sister. Pops walked in on the conversation and smiles.

Putting an arm around Reya, Pops spoke for her behalf. " Of course Rey would like to go with ya. I'll let her go with ya since she'll got plenty of vacation time to use." He tells the prince and his butler. " But ya might wanna stop at the boardin' house beforehand." Luke's face fell at the mention or Reya's second job.

Keith took Reya's wrist and pulls her away from Pops' grasp. " Deal. Now hurry up and change out of your grease monkey uniform." The prince commands to Reya. Reya, who was still surprised that this was even happening; just nods her head in responce and went to the break room to change. " So where is this boarding house located?"

" It's not that far from here, ya highness." Pops replied with a smirk. " Maybe ya heard of the place. It's called 'Liberty Halls Group Home for the Disabled.' "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As soon as Reya comes back to join the others, Keith spoke up. " Alright, we will leave you to your business Mister..." he addresses Pops. Pops just smiles at the crowned prince and holds his hand out for Keith to shake.

" Just call me Pops, ya highness." The older man tells the prince in a very friendly tone. Luke looked worried as he sees a serious look on Keith's face but sighs in relief when he sees Keith take the commoner's hand in his. The two shook hands briefly as Pops' smile widened. " Now ya all have fun now. Ya better be tellin' me about it when ya get back, Rey." Reya didn't get to respond when Keith took her by the arm.

" Yes, thank you...Pops. " Keith replied to the older mechanic rather bluntly then looks over at Luke. " Let's get going, Luke. The sooner we get to the home the sooner we can go back to the palace." Luke nods his head as the three of them left the garage.

As soon as the three reach the town car, Luke opens the back door. " My lady." The butler politely tells Reya. Reya enters the car saying a quite thank you to the prince's employee. As she sits down, Keith climbs into the back with Reya. Luke bows his head to the prince. " Your highness." He says before closing the door.

" So." Keith starts as Luke made his way to the driver's seat. " Why do we have to stop at Liberty Halls anyway?" Reya went wide-eyed as she heard the name escape from the prince's lips. Keith's brow rose out of curiosity.

" I have to let the head of the house know that I am not gonna be working tonight." Reya explains to the crowned prince. The woman didn't look at Keith, raising the prince's suspicions on the commoner. " Plus I promised someone special to me that I would visit today. Is that a crime, your highness?"

Keith scoffs at Reya's remark. " Don't get sassy with me Miss Williams." He warns Reya while bopping the woman on the head with his knuckles. Reya rubs her head as Keith looks at Luke. " To Liberty Halls, Luke. The faster the better." Luke says a quiet 'yes your highness' before starting the car and driving towards the trio's destination.

* * *

The town car stops in front of a white picket fence that leads to a pastel blue Victorian Era mansion. The house had about a three acre yard which is littered with some toys. As soon as Luke turned the car off, Reya unbuckled herself and bolted from the car. Keith frowns at the woman's sudden actions until he noticed why she left immediately.

The door to the mansion flung open and a couple of "children" began running to the fence to open it. " Luke, you stay here." Keith orders as he exits the car as well. Luke didn't get the chance to protest when Keith went after Reya. The raven haired woman is already inside the picket fence, hugging the three "children" that ran towards her.

" Miss Rey! You came!" A boy with an unusual looking head and face exclaims happily. " We thought pirates got ya!" The boy's two companions who shared the same unusual body proportions nodded in unison. It wasn't until Keith opens the fence when the "children" notices the prince's presence. " P-Pirate!?" One of the other boys yells as all three of them hide behind Reya.

Reya laughs as Keith made an unamused face. " You guys, Keith isn't a pirate." She explains to the three boys. " Keith is our prince. He came all the way here with me to visit you. And has Roger been telling you stories again? I'll have to talk to him later..." Reya looks at Keith. " Keith, these are the youngest residences of Liberty Halls. Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy."

" It's...nice to meet you?" He says more like a question than an actual greeting. " Um...why are they here exactly? They are still children." Jimmy frowns at Keith's question and answers the prince himself.

" We not children! " he yells at the prince. " We is twenty you meanie!" Keith shoots a brief look at Reya, who nods her head to confirm Jimmy's statement to him. The prince stood there in complete surprise before turning his attention to the shorter men behind Reya.

" Boys, why don't you go inside and tell Miss Daisy that I wish to talk to her." Reya tells the young men. All three of them nod their head and then ran back into the house as Reya told them to. Keith opens his mouth to ask the woman a question before Reya interrupted the prince with the answer. " All three of them have Down Syndrome. Johnny and Bobby have the mentality of eight year olds but Jimmy is slightly worse with the mentality of a six year old. They are good boys though."

Keith turns his attention from his female companion to the pastel colored house. " Should I be expecting anything else from the residence of this place?" He bluntly asks. Reya shook her head in responce.

" This is only suppose to be a short visit, so you might not get a chance to run into everyone. I'm here to see my boss and visit someone who is very important to me. You can wait in the car if you are uncomfortable, your highness." Keith sends a cold glare at the commoner woman who just shrugs it off. For some reason, Keith is feeling quite fustrated because Reya has to stay longer just to visit her "important person".

Keith shook his head. " I am still coming with you." He said with a smug look on his face. " There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. So don't get sassy with me." Reya shrugs her shoulders as the two of them walk up to the mansion. The inside of the Victorian Era mansion is quite different from the outside. Child-like finger paintings decorated the walls and tupperware of toys were around the house.

Reya leads Keith to an office on the second floor where there were two people waiting there for them. One is an elderly woman in her late sixties. She had her silver hair kept back into a tight bun. The woman wore a pale pink sweater and a long, brown skirt. The other person with the elderly woman is a girl with the same facial features and body proportions of the young men Keith met earlier. She had her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail but her slanted eyes shared a slight familiarity in color to Reya's. The girl stood up from her seat and smiled brightly.

" Rey-Rey!" The girl shouts and bolts towards Reya, wrapping her short arms around the young woman. " You came! Are we gonna play today? Wait!" The girl blinks and looks towards Keith. " Who is he?" Reya smiles kindly and hugs the girl back.

" I always come visit you Miranda. You know I gotta work to pay the bills." Reya tells the girl. " Miranda, this is Prince Keith." Reya looks at Keith and smiles weakly. " Prince Keith, I'd like you to meet my boss Miss Daisy and my sister, Miranda Williams."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Keith stood in front of the three women in momentary shock. _So this is her important person she had to meet._ The prince tells himself mentally. _Her sister has the condition as well..._ Snapping out of his small trance, Keith bows to the two women. " It's a pleasure to meet you." He says as politely as he could.

" No your highness, the pleasure is all ours." Miss Daisy spoke and bows softly to the prince with Miranda doing the same thing as the older woman. " I apologize that we hadn't cleaned up a bit beforehand. We weren't aware that you would be visiting us today." Miss Daisy smiles kindly as Miranda walks over to join her sister.

Keith kept his stern facal expression for a minute before giving the old woman a fake smile in responce. " Truth be told. This isn't really a visit, Miss Daisy." He tells Reya's boss. " You see. I came here with Miss Williams today to come tell you that she will not be able to work with you all this evening." As soon as the words left the prince's lips, Miranda turns to Keith with disappointment written on her face.

" Wha? But Rey-Rey promised me she'd visit me!" Miranda exclaims in a huff. " Can't Rey-Rey stay longer? Please?" Keith looks at Miranda but had to turn away when he saw tears in the small woman's eyes.

Miss Daisy smiles and walks over to Miranda, putting her arm around the Williams' sister. " Now, now Miranda." The old woman comforts Miranda. " Don't you think Reya needs a break from working hard and taking care of all of us here? Plus she is here now, so she didn't break her promise." Miranda sniffles before nodding her head to Miss Daisy. " Alright, your highness. I thank you for telling me this in person."

Miranda ran over and hugged the prince, catching everyone by surprise." You better bring Rey-Rey back to me!" The girl says childishly. Keith didn't know how to respond to Miranda. Instead, the prince pats Miranda on the head before she lets go of Keith. " Does this mean you are-"

" Miranda." Reya says sternly. " Why don't you help Miss Daisy in my place today since I have to help Prince Keith?" Miranda's eyes twinkle in awe as she ran over to Miss Daisy's side. She was certainly happy to be doing her sister's job.

Keith clears his throat as he looks at Miss Daisy. " Thank you for being understanding Miss Daisy." Keith tells the head of the house. " It was also nice to meet Miss Williams' younger sister..." Keith didn't get to continue when all three women started to laugh. The prince frowns his brows before Reya explains to him why they are laughing.

" Your highness." The woman says as soon as her laughing died down. " Miranda isn't my younger sister, she's my older sister." Keith looks away to hide his embarrassment from the commoner women. " Anyway, we should be going now. I'll talk to you tomorrow Miranda. Please behave for Miss Daisy."

" Will do Rey-Rey!" Miranda exclaims happily. Keith says his good-byes along with Reya and the both of them head their way back to the car. The pair were quiet the whole time until they reached the car. Reya and the prince took their respective seats in the back while Luke started the car.

As soon as the car got far enough from the house, Luke starts a conversation with the prince. " How did it go, your highness?" The butler politely asks. Keith clears his throat while Reya looks out the window with a sly smile on her face.

" It went well." Is Keith's only responce to the butler's question. " I hope you were not too bored waiting for our return." Luke gulps quietly as he looks at the prince through the rear view mirror with a weak smile. Keith knew something was up. " What is it Luke?"

Luke turns his attention back to the road while adjusting his shirt collar with one hand. " You see, your highness..." The man says nervously. " I canceled your previous appointment like you asked me to do. But Prince Roberto wouldn't hear the end of it so..."

Keith knew what was coming and sighs in fustration. " I see." The prince tells Luke. " I guess my original plans for this afternoon are going to fall through. Are the others here as well?" Luke nods his head, confirming the answer to Keith's question.

Reya looks at the prince. The usually over-confident man seems a bit more irritated then before. " You know." Reya starts, capturing Keith's attention. " I don't mind if our day together involves your fellow princes. I mean, you met my co-workers and my older sister. It's only fair I meet your friends as well." Keith laughs at Reya's suggestion only to receive a soft shove from his female companion. " Don't laugh at me, that is quite rude your highness. "

" I guess I have no choice but to allow you to come." Keith says while looking away from Reya. " But I expect you to stay by my side the entire time." Reya opens her mouth to protest but is cut off by the prince. " Remember, I don't take no for an answer."

" And if I need to use the restroom?" Reya asks the prince. " Are you going to have to stay by my side then?" Luke chuckles softly, earning a glare from his employer.

Keith looks back at Reya with a smirk on his face. " Of course not. Unless you aquire my assistance..." The woman slaps her hand over the prince's mouth before he could finish his sentence. With a sly grin, Keith removes Reya's hand from his face. " Oh? Don't tell me you're embarrassed." Reya looks away from Keith. The prince couldn't believe the confident woman he met the other night is embarrassed over his slightly suggestive joke.

" We are here your highness. " Luke interrupts the pairs conversation. The town cat stops in front of the palace and Luke exits the vehicle. The pair exits the back of the car, preparing themselves mentally for the afternoon with the other princes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

" Glad to see you can make it, Prince Keith." An older gentleman with dark plum hair stated as he sips his tea. Keith and Reya reached the palace's break room where five men sat around a table full of finger sandwiches and a china set. The man takes notice that Reya is standing behind Keith. " Ah, a commoner."

Prince Roberto shot up from his seat and strides over to the pair. " Oh my. You are the young lady I met at the ball last night." The carefree prince says with a smile decorating his face. Roberto took Reya's hand and kisses the back of her palm. " It truly is a pleasure to meet you again, my lady. "

Reya just looks at the older prince holding her hand for a moment, unaware of the murderous glare Keith was sending the Altarian man. " Oh, you are that prince that made Prince Keith blush with that nickname. Prince Roberto, right?" The olive haired man smiles brightly at the sound of his name coming from the commoner's mouth.

" The one and only, my lady." Roberto says cheerfully. " I am truly honored that you remember my name Miss-" Keith clears his throat causing everyone's attention to fall into him. The crowned prince took Reya's hand from Roberto's grasp as he began to address the room.

" Eveyone, Miss Williams. Miss Williams, Everyone. Now can we get this meet up over and done with." Keith tells the others with an irritated look on his face. The man with the dark plum hair smirks and opens his mouth to make a comment but a silver haired man says something first.

" Oh my, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Williams." The prince says taking Reya's hand in his. " I am Prince Edward of Charles. I must say I have never seen a beautiful rose like you around here..."

Reya smiles nervously to the lavender eyed prince. " Y-Yeah, I'm usually never around the palace area your highness..." The woman explains to Edward. " I am usually busy at the garage." All five princes went wide-eyed in surprise over the announcement of Reya's job occupation. " Uh, did I say something strange?"

The plum haired prince from before started to chuckle under his breathe. " Oh no, Miss Williams. You said nothing wrong." He answers the commoner woman. " We are just...surprised about your employment choice is all." The man holds his hand out to Reya. She takes the man's hand and shook it, earning a raised brow from the man. " I am Prince Joshua of Dres Van. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams. "

" Please your highness, the pleasure is all mine." Reya replies calmly with a smile. " I have heard a lot about Dres Van. Mostly about how beautiful the country is." The ends of Joshua's lips curled upwards into a small smile, proud to hear the commoner compliment his country.

Keith scoffs at Reya's statement. " Please, you have no taste." The prince spat out of jealousy. " I guess all commoners have shitty taste in beauty-" Reya takes her hand from Joshua and sends a anger fueled glare at Keith. The other princes say nothing since both Keith and Reya looked absolutely livid with each other.

" Oh really, your highness?" Reya bitterly responded to the man. " You drag me away from both jobs and bring me here just to insult me in front of your prince friends. That is real lovely, _Keithster."_ Reya storms past Keith and leaves the room. The room was silent for a brief moment before it was broken by Roberto himself.

" Keithster! That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Miss Williams!" The Altarian prince scolds his younger companion. " You should march out there, find Miss Williams and apologize for-" Keith rushes out of the room to look for the commoner woman. Roberto blinks and smiles brightly. " Is it me or is our Keithy-kins growing up?" He asks the others.

Glenn scoffs at Roberto's question. " It's just you." The Oriens prince sarcastically answers and begins to sip his tea. " I say we just discuss what needs to be said and inform Prince Keith on our ordeals once he returns." The four other men reluctantly agree and began to talk among themselves.

* * *

" Where the hell is she!?" Keith growls to himself as he speed walks through the grand hallways of the palace. He was pissed even more but it was more towards himself than it was at Reya. " This sucks..." Keith stops his speed walking and notices some of the maids dusting some of the palace furniture. " Perfect."

Keith strides over to the maids, who were pale in fear of the prince. " You lot. Have you seen a woman go by here?" He asks bluntly. " Dark hair. About your height with a dragon tattoo." The maids went wide-eyed and took a quick glance at each other before answering Keith.

" Y-You see, your highness." The older maid spoke up. " W-We thought she was a burglar a-and..." Keith didn't need to hear the rest to know what the maids were telling him.

" You lot pack your bags, you are dismissed!" He snaps as the small group of maids ran from their angry employer. Keith began sprinting down the halls in a hurry, hoping to get to Reya before the security guards do. Fortunately for the prince, he came across some of the guards who were looking for her. " Hey!" Keith shouts, causing the guards to turn their attention to him.

The guards bow their heads to Keith. " Your highness!" The group of men exclaim. " We heard from some of the maids about a suspicious woman was roaming the halls-" Keith sighs and crosses his arms.

" She is my guest." Keith tells the men. " She exited from our meeting to get some air and hasn't returned. Figuring she gotten herself lost, I came to retrieve her." The prince looks away from the men, not wanting to let the guards know that he was worried about the commoner woman wandering around the palace halls. " Tell the other guards that if they find her to bring her to my room. If anyone questions my orders, dismiss them and escort them out of the Manse grounds immediately."

" Yes your highness!" The guards shout in unison and run from the prince to search for the woman. Keith lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his guards now won't see Reya as a possible threat. The prince began to continue his search some more until his cell phone went off.

Keith immediately answers his phone. " What!?" He snaps into the cellular device close to his ear. The voice on the other end of the line wasn't one he was expecting to hear on the phone.

" So you are mad." Reya's voice responded on the other end of the line. Keith went wide-eyed and looks at the number on his phone. To his surprise, it was Prince Wilfred's phone the commoner was using.

" Where are you!?" Keith shouts. " I have been running around the Manse like a fucking madman looking for you!" The prince could hear Reya trying to hold in a laugh on the other end. Instead of feeling irritated or angry, Keith felt relief wash over him.

Reya begins to speak once more. " I'm...I'm sorry, your highness." She tells him." I was heading towards the gates buy got lost in the process. I bumped into Prince Wilfred and he let me use his phone to get in contact with you." Keith began to silently thank the blonde prince for letting her use his phone.

Keith clears his throat before speaking. " Tell Prince Wilfred that I give him my thanks." The prince instructs Reya. " And Miss Williams. Please return to the break room with Prince Wilfred. I will speak with you in private once the other princes return to their kingdoms." Keith ended the call and began heading back to the palace's break room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating as often as I used to. I got a new job that has been taking up most of my free time. I'll try to be more active as possible. As for my stories, I'm going to try to compete them to the best of my ability. ^^**

Chapter Seven:

Keith made his way back to the break room to see all five princes getting up. Joshua begins organizing some pages of paper on the table. What Keith noticed is that Reya is nowhere to be seen. " Prince Wilfred..." The prince calls to the blonde man.

Wilfred knows what Keith was about to ask him and points over to the balcony. " We told Miss Williams that we we were discussing private matters about our kingdoms..." The blonde prince explains. " She apologized and told us to call to her once we have finished." Keith nods his head, understanding Wilfred's reason.

" Don't worry, Keithster!" Roberto exclaims happily. " Josh took it upon himself to write up notes for you so you wouldn't be out of the loop." Joshua takes the small pile of papers from the table and hands them over to Keith.

" Yeah whatever." Keith grumbles under his breathe as he took the handwritten notes from Joshua's grip. " Now if you don't mind, I have some matters I would like to discuss with Miss Williams in private." Both Edward and Roberto smile at Keith's command as the two begin to drag Joshua and Glenn with them out of the room.

Wilfred began to head out but is stopped by Keith himself. " Prince Wilfred..." Keith starts as the blonde turns to face him. " You didn't have to go out of your way for a commoner." Wilfred looks at Keith, waiting for the younger man to continue. " But...Thank you for doing so."

The blonde smiles softly at the usually blunt man. " No need to thank me, Prince Keith. " Wilfred calmly replies to Keith. " ...Just learn to control your jealousy better."

Keith's face turns bright red as he narrows his brows at Wilfred. " I-" The brunette stops and takes his gaze away from his older companion. "...I will try." Wilfred's blue eyes widen slightly at Keith's responce. He thought that the prince would try to deny it.

Wilfred smiles softly and pats Keith on the shoulder. "...You're a good man, Keith." Wilfred tells him and leaves the room. Keith sighs and heads towards the balcony where Wilfred said Reya was. Keith stood by the balcony enterance for a bit, going over what he wants to tell the woman in his head until he becomes satisfied with what he wishes to say.

Keith slowly walks out to the balcony and spots the commoner woman sitting on the balcony railing, looking over the view with awe in her eyes. Keith walks over with great speed and grabs Reya by her waist. Reya jumps, nearly falling off the railing if it isn't for Keith's arm keeping her from certain injury or even possible death. " Your Highness!" The young woman exclaims, glaring at the prince. " Are you trying to kill me?"

Keith laughs in slight amusement. " I should be the one yelling at you. Do you have a death wish or something?" The prince asks with a smirk on his face. Reya laughs at Keith's question and looks back at the scenery. Keith looks back at the scenery, fighting back a blush from forming on his face.

" No, Your Highness. I was just admiring the view of our amazing country." She explains to the prince as her eyes went from the scenery to Keith's arm wrapped around her waist. " Um... You can take your arm back, Your Highness." Instead of him taking his arm off the woman, Keith tightens his grip on Reya.

" I don't think I will." Keith says with an amused smug on his face. " Plus, I still have to punish you for calling me that ridiculous nickname earlier." Keith pulls Reya off the railing and places Reya back on the ground. Reya raises an eyebrow at the prince.

" Punish me for calling you 'Keithster'?" Reya questions the prince. " You're not going to arrest me or anything, are you?" Keith laughs in amusement. Reya pouts and gives the prince a playful shove. " I'm being serious, Your Highness."

Keith smiles and pats Reya on the head. " No, you're not going to get arrested." Keith tells the commoner. " I want something different." The prince takes Reya's hand and looks deep into the woman's eyes. " I want you to be my woman."

Reya looks at Keith in complete shock. The confession is rather blunt and almost kind of demanding, but the confession still managed to make Reya's heart skip a beat. " A-Are you serious, Your Highness?" The woman asks in disbelief.

" Of course I am serious, Miss Williams." Keith says while crossing his arms. " I didn't like how the other princes were looking at you. Expecially Prince Joshua. I want you to be my woman. What do you say? Remember, I don't take no for an answer. "

The woman chuckles softly and leans over to kiss Keith on the nose. The prince went wide-eyed as a blush crept across his face. " You know, I wouldn't say no." Reya tells Keith with a smile on her face. " I would like to be your girl, Your Highness." Keith grabs Reya and hugs the woman tightly against his chest. Keith won't admit it out loud, but he is happy that she said yes.


End file.
